


It's Not Hard to Love You

by mismatched_ideas



Series: Starting Gun, Photo Finish [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Communication, Day 3, Fluff, Late night thoughts, M/M, Nighttime, Seungchuchu Week 2017, and, olympian AU, this happens before "Makeup"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mismatched_ideas/pseuds/mismatched_ideas
Summary: Phichit spends a late night thinking about Seung-gil and how much he means to him.





	It's Not Hard to Love You

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 12.11.2017 — So, I was reading over this and realized this fic is really out of place timeline wise. At some point, I'll fix it since I'm p sure I've contradicted my own timeline more than once in this fic... So, yah, if you get confused by the timeline of this fic, kind of ignore this one haha

For the life of him, Phichit couldn’t find the words to explain how happy he was in this moment. It was late, sometime past midnight, and Seung-gil was asleep. But not just asleep, asleep next to him. 

The lights from the city fell on the Korean man’s face, black hair falling over his closed eyes. It was starting to get a little long but practice had been more intense lately and Seung-gil was bad at making time for things like haircuts. He was bad at making time for himself but he was great at making time for others. He pretended he was so tough and stoic but Phichit had been allowed to look under that mask a long time ago.

And maybe that’s why Phichit didn’t know how he’d gotten here. He had the sweetest boyfriend even though he could be so selfish. Phichit knew how selfish he could be. Nobody believed him but he knew. He was especially selfish with Seung-gil. Phichit knew he ran around doing what he wanted and he either dragged Seung-gil around with him or expected him to still be there when he returned.

Seung-gil moved to America because Phichit didn’t want to change his home base. When they didn't have enough money for rent, Seung-gil signed an advertising deal so Phichit didn’t have to worry about trying to take on more hours at work. He never complained when Phichit’s many family members came to visit. He didn’t say anything about Phichit getting hamsters even though Phichit was pretty sure Seung-gil didn’t particularly like hamsters. He indulged Phichit’s silly YouTube channel. 

Phichit was selfish and he didn’t know how he was lucky enough to have someone so wonderful who was willing to stay with him through everything. He stayed through the tears and the sleepless night and the clinginess. 

Phichit loved him. 

Maybe it was the late hour that made this revelation feel like lightning through Phichit’s mind, sharp and electric, but either way, he knew it had been true for a long time. The thing was, now that Phichit thought about it, they’d been together for just over two years now and he couldn’t recall either of them saying the word love to each other. 

He reached out, swiping at Seung-gil’s hair to get it away from his eyes before putting his hand lightly on Seung-gil’s cheek. He really couldn’t remember if either of them had ever said ‘I love you.’ They had to have, right? 

“I love you.” He whispered into the dark, knowing it wasn’t enough to make up for the countless days he hadn’t told Seung-gil he loved him. “I love you so much.”

He leaned over, kissing Seung-gil’s forehead before taking back his hand and preparing to actually try to get some sleep. 

Without opening his eyes, Seung-gil suddenly spoke in sleepy Korean, surprising Phichit enough to send some adrenaline into his veins. 

“What was that?”

Seung-gil’s eyes fluttered open, sleepy but not unhappy. Instead, he actually smiled at Phichit and repeated what he said.

“Sorry, Seung-gil, you know I don’t speak Korean,” Phichit noted to himself he really needed to spend more time on that beginner's book he got. “English please?”

“I love you too.”

A giggle escaped Phichit’s mouth as he felt himself turn red, “What?”

Seung-gil’s smile dropped and he looked at Phichit with more seriousness, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Phichit said even though Seung-gil had been responding to Phichit. He giggled again, “It took us long enough to say it.”

“I wanted to,” Seung-gil confessed groggily. “But I was too afraid.”

“Don’t be afraid to tell me anything. Ever.” Phichit commanded, “That goes for bad things too, okay?”

Seung-gil actually chuckled at that, “Okay.”

Phichit breathed a sigh of relief that everything went okay. “I’m so lucky to have you.

He snuggled closer to Seung-gil, the other man seeming unsure for a moment before putting an arm around Phichit. 

Phichit was used to hesitation and a lack of physical affection from Seung-gil during the day. More than that, he loved it because that was who Seung-gil was. 

That said, he also enjoyed how different he acted when he was sleepy. His tongue was looser and he was less reserved. The only time his inhibitions were lower than late at night was when he drank. 

“I’m the lucky one.” He murmured barely loud enough for Phichit to hear. “I had a crush on you since I was sixteen and I never thought you’d like me.”

“You had a crush on me?”

“That’s why I was worried about following for on Instagram. When we started talking more I felt bad because it felt like I was using you.” Phichit laughed, the sound pleasant to Seung-gil’s ears but also waking him up a little more. “What?”

“When we first met I was trying really hard to flirt with you.”

“That was flirting?”

“Mean.” Phichit giggled, smacking Seung-gil’s arm with no actual force. “I was young and it’s not like you tried flirting.”

“You’re out of my league.” 

“Wrong.” Phichit leaned back to poke Seung-gil in the forehead.

“What?”

“You’re wrong about that. If I’m out of your league it’s only because you’re way better.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.” Phichit laughed, smiling as he leaned towards Seung-gil, who’s still half-asleep brain barely registered what was happening. Even so, Seung-gil leaned into the soft kiss, happy with the warm pressure. “But how about we just split the difference and say were on the same level?”

“Fine.” Seung-gil yawned, he was a light sleeper but he could fall asleep at pretty much any time. “Good night.”

“Good night.” Phichit buried his face into Seung-gil’s chest again. “Love you.” 

“Love you too, _Wang-ja-nim._ ”

Phichit tilted his head up to ask what that meant but Seung-gil appeared to already be asleep. Content to leave his questions for the morning, Phichit smiled and leaned back into Seung-gil’s chest, trying hard to memorize his smell – sage and mint, he was pretty sure.

It didn’t take long for Phichit to fall asleep against the slow rise and fall of Seung-gil’s chest and listening to the quiet sound of his heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot to say last chapter but "Wang-ja-nim" p much translates to Prince/My Prince.


End file.
